Meleroma
=General Information= Meleroma is the capital of Veniciana. The city of Meleroma is actually the second capital of Veniciana, the first was Valincia. Meleroma is ran by a elected City Council, which is headed by a Chairmen elected by the City Councilors. There is no mayor because the city is home to the nation's leader, Imperial Chancellor Connor Wangler, who has the power to oversee and run the city. Chancellor Wangler decided that it would be best to have an elected Council to run the city, but still keep the power to run it as he sees fit. Meleroma is home to the National Ministry, as well as the many Sub-Ministries. It is also home to Parliament, and the Imperial Chancellor's Palace. =Government Buildings= Meleroma is home to all of the nation's main government buildings, such as the National Ministry and Sub-Ministries. It also houses the National Parliament and the Imperial Chancellors's Palace. It is home to the Defense Ministry, Foreign Affairs Ministry, The Treasury, Interior Ministry, Labor Ministry, Agriculture and Environmental Safety Ministry, and the Ministry of the Courts. National Parliament The National Parliament building is home to the House of Lords and the House of Commons. These are the main lawmaking bodies of our nation. The House of Commons is where the 275 elected Representitives to the House of Commons convene twice every month for official voting, business and proposals can happen every day when the Chambers are open. The Chambers of the House of Commons are open everyday, except Saturday and Sunday, from 9am until 12pm and 2pm until 7pm. The House of Lords are the 25 Lords come together to approve Common Law, which is acts of the House of Commons. The 25 Lords are the heads of 25 families who presented a regal bloodline to the original Governing Council; however, a Lord, and many do, may choose to hold elections for their Lordship in their assigned Constituency. Defense Ministry The Defense Ministry is where the nation's military is headed, along with the Veniciana Space Administration (VSA) and the Veniciana Coast Guard. It is home to 2,500 Venicianan Soldiers year round, and it also houses the Executive Ministry's Transport. The Defense Ministry was located at Fort Loorwood until its current home was built in 1964. Foreign Affairs Ministry The Foreign Affairs Ministry is where all of the Ambassadors and Diplomats of Veniciana file their Tri-Annual Reports. It is where we put together the majority of the National Foreign Relations Policy, and is where the House Foreign Relations committee convenes. The Foreign Affairs Minister, Mrs. Sarah Roetah, also has their office here. There is a Private Chamber in every Ministry building for discussions amongst the Imperial Chancellor or Foreign Dignataries. Ministry of the Courts The Ministry of the Courts is responsible for organizing and upholding the Courts of the nation. It is where all High Appeal Cases are heard by the Minister of the Courts and an elected Council. Veniciana does not have a High Court like many other countries; however, it chooses to keep the Upholding of the law under the people who made and know the law for what it is. The Ministry of the Courts is also responsible for the oversight of the "Delawing of the Government". The Delawing of the Government occurs every 15 years. This is when Parliament reviews and repeals any laws that are outdated or are no longer needed. This is a "Spring Cleaning" of the laws of Veniciana. =History= The Village of Melrome Meleroma began as a small village of about 60 citizens, called Melrome. The village was, when it was founded, in the French Empire. It was founded by Jeinrich von Mel, who's daughter was named Elle Rome von Mel, which is where the village's name came from. It was not until 70 years after the death of Jeinrich von Mel that the village became united with a local government in 1645. It consisted of a village constabul, and a village Elder Council, which was the 5 local Farmer's with the most amount of property. The village did very well until about 1703 when a terrible plague swept through the village killing more than half of its population. After the disease and sickness was gone, it took 11 years for Melrome to restablize. It took the discovery of a Silver mine, which has since been mined dry, to get Melrome going again. By this time, 1727, local governments had been around for a long time. So, this time, Melrome was founded by a group of Farmers under the new name of Meleroma. Venicianan Independance, The Battle of Meleroma In 1818, the French Empire had covered most of what is today Veniciana. It was split up into different state-like areas. Meleroma was in the Vencian state, which in 1818 declared that it was independent fron the French. The war for independence had raged for 8 years already before it finally hit Meleroma. The Battle of Meleroma was a small battle compared to the rest in the War of the Horses; however, it played a key part in the Vencian state gaining its independence. The battle began with the advancement of milita troops by King Philip I, who was the Vencian military commander. It took a small amount of force to gain the territory from French commander, Jach Gravois. General Gravois had not realized the severity of what had happened. Meleroma, at the time, sat atop a large valley which was the main French base. This gave Vencian troops a perfect spot to pummel the French troops with infantry and a keen eye to know the moves of the French Commanders. It took 4 years for the French to admit defeat for newly renamed Veniciana to gain its independence. Meleroma, The home of democracy The Veniciana Capital was originally Valincia, New Penning; however, it took a harsh hurricane to teach the Veniciana leaders that a costal capital was not an option. They searched for the perfect spot, somewhere where they were safe from attacks, somewhere where weather wasn't a problem, and somewhere where they could run a country. That spot was Meleroma. The first government building built in Meleroma was the Parliament building in 1845. From then on, Meleroma has been the home to the nation's leaders. Category:Cities Category:Veniciana